memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Duet
| date=2369| story= and | teleplay= | director= | episode=1x19| production=419| airdate=13 June 1993 |}} A suspected Cardassian war criminal arrives on the station, but the situation is not as it appears to be. Summary A Cardassian with a case of a disease called Kalla-Nohra arrives on the station. Because this disease could only be caught by being at the Gallitep labor camp on Bajor, Kira suspects that he is a war criminal. He first says that he is Marritza, a filing clerk at Gallitep. At first the evidence points in his favor, but after looking at a picture, the crew of Deep Space 9 think he is Gul Dar'heel, the head of the labor camp. He said many lines as he talked with Kira that made her visibly upset. A notable line is "I ordered my men to kill Bajoran scum, but they came back feeling clean! Why was that? Because they ''were clean!". And, "What you call genocide, I call a days work.". But Odo, after talking with Gul Dukat, and having Doctor Bashir examine him, find out that he actually was Marritza, as he had claimed at first. Marritza, confesses this to Kira by saying, "You mistake me for that bug? That whimpering nothing? Oh you stupid Bajoran girl, don't you know who I am? I'm your nemesis. I'm your nightmare. I'm the Butcher of Gallitep! I am alive. I will always be alive! It's Marritza who's dead! Marritza, who was good for nothing but cowering under his bunk and weeping like a woman. Who every night covered his ears because he couldn't bear to hear the screaming... for mercy... of the Bajorans...". It turns out that he was trying to get executed, so Cardassia will start to feel guilt about the Bajoran Occupation. Kira replied to him saying "Enough good people have already died. I won't help kill another.". As Marritza was leaving the station while talking with Kira, a Bajoran stabbed him in the heart and killed Marritza. Kira asked "Why? He wasn't Dar'heel! Why?", the Bajoran replied, " He's a Cardassian! That's reason enough!", and Kira told him "No!... It's not.". References Characters :Altman • Julian Bashir • Graham Davis • Jadzia Dax • Skrain Dukat • Kainon • Kallis Ven • Kaval • Kira Nerys • Aamin Marritza • Taylor Moore • Morn • Nalan Bal • Neela • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Quark • Benjamin Sisko • Viterian • Yevir Linjarin Trekal Darhe'el Locations :Deep Space 9 • Operations center • Promenade • Quark's • Replimat • Security office • Station commander's office Bajor • Cardassia • Gallitep labor camp • Kora II Races and cultures :Bajoran • Cardassian • Changeling • Ferengi • Human • Kobheerian • Lurian • Trill • vertical-mouthed species States and Organizations :Bajoran Militia • Bajoran Provisional Government • Cardassian Guard • Cardassian Union • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Bajoran Resistance • Cardassian Military Academy • Central Archives • Shakaar Resistance Cell Other references :2357 • 2363 • 2364 • coleibric hemorrhage • cosmetic surgery • dermal regenerator • dermatiraelian plastiscine • funeral • genocide • hemorrhage • Kalevian montar • Kalla-Nohra Syndrome • Maraltian seev-ale • Minister of State • Occupation of Bajor • Pottrik Syndrome • Proficient Service Medallion • rape • Sem'hal stew • war crime • Yamok sauce Appendices Background information *This episode is one of the most popular of DS9's first season and the series and is a favorite of Nana Visitor, Armin Shimerman and Terry J. Erdmann among many others. ( ) Related stories *The Gallitep labor camp, including the liberation by the Shakaar, is featured in the |Night of the Wolves}}. Cast * Avery Brooks as Benjamin Sisko * Nana Visitor as Kira Nerys * Rene Auberjonois as Odo *Terry Farrell as Dax *Alexander Siddig as Julian Bashir *Armin Shimerman as Quark *Marc Alaimo as Dukat External links * * Connections (2369)| }} Category:Episodes Category:DS9 episodes category:dS9 season 1